Danny Phantom Chats 2
by xxMarkSallingsBabyGirlxx
Summary: This is the sequel to Danny Phantom Chats. It's filled with Danny and Sam fluff. I hope you enjoy. R & R please.
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom Chats 2

Last time on Danny Phantom Chats…

_GothicAngel323- __Danny, we both decided that we shouldn't date. It wasn't just me. _

_GhostBoy505- __Sam that's not true. Quit lying. I think you're just scared to date me because you think I'll hurt you or break your heart somehow. _

_GothicAngel323- __Screw you Daniel James Fenton! You know I'm right. I'm not making up lies. You are! I'm out of here._

Danny and Sam got in a big fight. This story takes place during the middle of their senior year. This story will be told via notes and AOL chat rooms. This first chapter is them passing notes in class.

_Sam, _**Danny, **Tucker

**Sam, I'm sorry. Please forgive me.**

_Don't talk to me. _

Dude, leave her alone. She doesn't want to talk to you. She's probably still mad.

**No, really. She hates my guts Tuck. How am I going to ask her to the Fall Dance?**

You can't dude. I don't even think she's going to the dance.

**How do you know she's not going? Did you talk to her after our fight? What did she say? Tell me or I'll send your PDA to the ghost zone.**

Yes, I talked to her after your fight. She told me she wasn't going. And don't even think about touching my baby. 

_Like I said earlier, Tuck you need psychological help. _

**I have to agree with Sam on this one. You do need help. Sam can you meet me at the park after school? It's really important.**

_If it's to ask me to the Fall Dance, my answer is no. I'm not going and if I did I certainly wouldn't go with you. _

**Sam please. I'm sorry. I love you more than anything in the world. I would never hurt you. I haven't slept in three days because I couldn't stop thinking about you. I miss you Sam.**

_You really haven't slept in three days? I'm sorry Danny, I didn't know. I'm sorry I was so hard on you. Do you forgive me? And about the park, I'll meet you there._

**Awesome and yes Sam, I haven't slept in three days. I forgive you Sam. I'll always forgive you. I love you. **


	2. Chapter 2

Danny Phantom Chats 2:

Chat #2

Previously on Danny Phantom Chats 2:

Danny and Sam were passing notes back and forth. Danny told Sam that he was sorry for hurting her. She accepted his apology. Danny and Sam are now online chatting with one another. Danny told Sam he loved her.

GhostBoy505- Hey Sam. I love you.

GothicAngel323- Hey Danny. I love you too. I wanted to know if you'd like to come over to my house today. My parents are in France with my grandma for three weeks. So what do you say? You want to come over?

TechnoGeek707- Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. I was at the therapists. Man was she hot!

GhostBoy505- Really dude? You just had to ruin a perfectly good moment between me and Sam didn't you. Anyway, how was the therapists? Is she helping you get rid of all of your perverted thoughts?

TechnoGeek707- It was okay man. You should have seen her though. She was wearing a black pencil skirt with a white blouse and black pumps. She's hotter than Paulina.

PreppyPrincess562- Did someone say my name?

GothicAngel323- Go away Paulina. You aren't even part of this story.

GhostBoy505- She's right Paulina. Bye bye.

TechnoGeek707- As I was saying, she's gorgeous. I think I'm in love you guys.

GhostBoy505- Who are you and what have you done with my perverted best friend?

TechnoGeek707- It's still me guys. I just think I'm in love.

GothicAngel323- Prove it.

TechnoGeek707- Bom chicka wow wow. You and Danny going to do the nasty?

GothicAngel323- Yep that's Tucker.

GhostBoy505- You my friend are one seriously crazed up fruit loop.

MaddieLover401- I am not a fruit loop!

**A/N: Vlad and Paulina make small appearances throughout the chat. Just FYI. Enjoy.**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I'm having some writer's block. I am currently updating my new story Raven and Robin Songfic Drabbles. Please check it out. I hope you like it. If you have any song suggestions please feel free to tell me when you review. I would love to hear your suggestions. I would really appreciate some feedback. Thank you.**

**Till next time, **

**Farewell my lovely readers**

**P.S.**

**Don't forget to read and review. I love you all. Happy almost Thanksgiving. **

**P.S.S.**

**I was thinking about writing a Thanksgiving Danny Phantom fanfiction, but I need some help. If any of you have any ideas I could use please let me know. If I do use your idea I will give you credit. Thank you.**


	4. For DXSF

**A/N: Just to let you know I am still continuing this story. I would never give up on any of my stories. I am just having some writer's block that's all. No need to worry. **

**Till next time,**

**Farewell my lovely readers**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is so late. I was having writer's block. It was cured by watching "I Didn't Know I was Pregnant". I really like that show. Anyway, read and review. I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did Danny and Sam would have gotten together during the episode "Shades of Grey" after their fakeout makeout. Please R & R. **

Danny Phantom Chats 2

Chat #3

Previously on Danny Phantom Chats 2:

Danny and Sam were chatting online. Tucker fell in love with his therapist. Danny and Sam thought Tucker wasn't acting like himself.

GhostBoy505- Hey Sammy. What are you up to?

GothicAngel323- I'm watching my favorite TV show. It's so funny.

GhostBoy505- What's it called?

GothicAngel323- It's called I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant. It's funny how these women don't know their pregnant. Do you want to come over and watch it with me? My parents aren't home right now.

GhostBoy505- Sure babe. Do you want me to bring anything over?

GothicAngel323- Nope. Just your sexy self.

GhostBoy505- You think I'm sexy?

GothicAngel323- Yes, now get over here. I'll see you soon.

GhostBoy505- Okay, I'll see you soon. I love you Sam.

GothicAngel323- I love you too, you crazy fruit loop.

GhostBoy505- Yes, but I'm your crazy fruit loop.

GothicAngel323- Just get over here.

TechnoGeek707- Having a lovers spat I see.

GhostBoy505- Tucker butt out!

TechnoGeek707- Ha Ha. You said butt!

GothicAngel323- Tucker now is not the time to go five year old on us.

TechnoGeek707- I'm sorry Sam. Please don't kill me.

**Will Tucker survive Sam's wrath? Find out next time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait. I had some writer's block. House and his cynicism cured it. I hope you like the latest installement of Danny Phantom Chats 2. Please read and review. This chapter is very fluffy. Unfortunately I couldn't fit Tucker into it. I'll try to fit him into the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. The fabulous Butch Hartman does. Please R & R. I hope you like it. Feel free to flame me. I'll just use them to light my fireplace. Enjoy. **

Danny Phantom Chats 2

Chat #4

Previously on Danny Phantom Chats 2:

Danny and Sam were having a little lover's spat. Tucker butt in and started acting like a five year old. Sam got mad and Tucker was afraid that she was going to kill him.

GhostBoy505- Hey Sammy. How are you?

GothicAngel323- Hey Danny. I'm fine. What about you? You do anything fun over the weekend?

GhostBoy505- I did some Christmas shopping with Jazz and I helped my mom do some Thanksgiving shopping. We got our turkey. It's eighteen pounds. It's a big turkey.

GothicAngel323- That is a big bird. My parents are going to be out of town with my grandma.

GhostBoy505- You can spend Thanksgiving with me and my family.

GothicAngel323- Danny, I couldn't possibly. I mean you should spend some time with your family. I don't mind spending Thanksgiving alone. Besides I'm used to it.

GhostBoy505- Sam you're spending Thanksgiving with me and my family whether you like it or not.

GothicAngel323- No. You need to spend time with your family. I'll be fine on my own.

GhostBoy505- Sammy, I won't take no for an answer. Please spend Thanksgiving with me?

GothicAngel323- Danny, I can't do that to your family. Besides they probably don't want me there.

GhostBoy505- Sam they love you. I love you. You're already a part of the family and we aren't even married.

GothicAngel323- Fine. I'll come. You and your never ending charm. I love you Danny.

GhostBoy505- I love you too Sammy. I'm glad you're coming over for Thanksgiving.

GothicAngel323- Can I come over right now? I've been home alone for a few days now.

GhostBoy505- Of course you can come over. You can stay in my room and I'll sleep on the couch.

GothicAngel323- Thank you Danny. I'll be over soon. I just have to pack a bag. See you in a few minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

**I decided to make a chapter with Paulina and Tucker. I know Paulina would never talk to Tucker. I just wanted a way for Paulina to be in the story. I mentioned Vlad in here a bit, too. I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. I've been trying to bribe Butch to give me Danny Phantom but nothing is working. Oh well, on with the story. **

Danny Phantom Chats 2

Chat #5

Previously on Danny Phantom Chats 2:

Sam told Danny that she was spending Thanksgiving alone. Danny asked Sam to spend Thanksgiving with him and his family. She said she didn't want to impose. Danny wouldn't take no for an answer and Sam finally agreed to spending Thanksgiving with him and his family.

PreppyPrincess562- Will you please tell me who the Ghost Boy is?

TechnoGeek707- No. You're just as psycho as Vlad Plasmius.

PreppyPrincess562- Did you just compare me to a psychotic vampire who escaped from the loony bin?

TechnoGeek707- Maybe. And Vlad isn't a vampire. Although he looks like one.

PreppyPrincess562- Sucker, I mean Tucker, why can't you tell me who the Ghost Boy is?

TechnoGeek707- I can't tell you because I signed a confidentiality agreement with him. In layman's terms that means I signed a piece of paper that said under no circumstances am I allowed to share the identity of the Ghost Boy with anyone.

PreppyPrincess562- Does anyone else know who the Ghost Boy is?

TechnoGeek707- Nope. Just me. Sorry Paulina.

PreppyPrincess562- I saw you and Manson hanging around the Ghost Boy the other day. You lied to me. Manson knows who the Ghost Boy is doesn't she?

TechnoGeek707- That was a one time thing Paulina. She doesn't know the identity of the Ghost Boy. I'm the only one who does and I'm not telling you who he is.

PreppyPrincess562- You, Manson, and Fenton are like best friends right?

TechnoGeek707- Yeah, why?

PreppyPrincess562- I think I know who the Ghost Boy is?

**Who does Paulina think the Ghost Boy is? How will Thanksgiving with Danny and Sam go? Find out next time on Danny Phantom Chats 2.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I had a some writer's block. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I thought it was pretty funny myself. Please read and review. I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did Tucker would be more perverted than usual. I do not own the songs mentioned. LMFAO and One Direction do. Please listen to the songs. They are awesome. Anyway, enjoy the story. **

Danny Phantom Chats 2

Chat #6

Previously on Danny Phantom Chats 2: Tucker and Paulina were chatting online. Paulina told Tucker she knew who the Ghost Boy is.

TechnoGeek707- Girl look at that body. Ah. Girl look at that body. Ah. Girl look at that body. Ah. I work out.

GothicAngel323- Tuck as much as I love you, and I love you a lot, you're scaring me.

GhostBoy505- Dude quit scaring my girlfriend. She's curled up in a ball and rocking back and forth.

GothicAngel323- Danny that's not true. Tucker you have problems.

TechnoGeek707- Sam, you're sexy and I know it.

GothicAngel323- Ew, are you hitting on me?

GhostBoy505- Dude, you hit on her, I hit on you. With my fists that is.

TechnoGeek707- Sorry dude. Sorry Sam. I was listening to LMFAO's "Sexy and I Know It."

GothicAngel323- It's okay Tuck. I forgive you. Besides, only you could make that song even more perverted than it already is.

GhostBoy505- Oh Sam, there's a song I want you to listen to. It's called "What Makes You Beautiful." It's by One Direction.

GothicAngel323- Okay, I'll be right back boys.

TechnoGeek707- Danny, do you think I'm perverted?

GhostBoy505- Tuck, you did not just ask me that did you?

TechnoGeek707- Dude just answer the question. I know I'm a little weird sometimes.

GothicAngel323- A little weird? Sometimes? Tuck, you're perverted **all** the time.

GhostBoy505- There's your answer Tuck.

GothicAngel323- By the way Danny, that song was beautiful. I loved it. I love you.

GhostBoy505- I love you too my Gothic Princess.

TechnoGeek707- Get a room you two. You're making me sick.

GhostBoy505- Fine. Sam, my room or yours?

GothicAngel323- Thought you'd never ask. Your room sounds better. Besides we already christened my room. Three times to be exact.

TechnoGeek707- Sam, I can't unsee that now. Great, now I have mental images. Thanks a lot you guys.

GhostBoy505- Tucker, Sam was kidding. We just made out a few times. Although there was that time we were making out and I copped a feel without her knowing.

GothicAngel323- Danny!

TechnoGeek707- Did you touch her ass or her boobs?

GothicAngel323- Tucker!

GhostBoy505- Both.

GothicAngel323- Daniel James Fenton you are in so much trouble!

GhostBoy505- Oh shit. Just remember you love me okay.

GothicAngel323- Yeah. I'm about to love what I'm going to do to you in about five minutes.

TechnoGeek707- You're not going to hurt me are you Sam?

GothicAngel323- Tucker, you're punishment is about fifty times worse than Danny's.

GhostBoy505- I'm going to miss you Tucker. You were a good friend. Okay, you can kill him now Sam. I've said my goodbyes.

TechnoGeek707- Dude I'm your best friend.

GhostBoy505- Yeah but I love Sam and I don't want to get on her bad side. Sorry dude.

TechnoGeek707- You suck.

GhostBoy505- Go make out with your PDA.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is for all my loyal fans. I love you all so much. When I first started writing this, I didn't think anyone would like this. I thought people would think it was dumb. Anyway, thank you all for reviewing. Please enjoy the chapter. I wrote it with all of you in mind. Now that we've had a little chat it's time to turn in for the night. Just kidding. It's time to read this wonderful chapter. Your reviews make me happy and they keep Tucker quiet. If you keep reviewing Danny and Sam will have more make out sessions and more lovey dovey crap. Did I say crap? I meant lovey dovey goodness. Sorry for rambling but on with the story. Enjoy. **

Danny Phantom Chats 2

Chat #7

Previously on Danny Phantom Chats 2: Danny, Sam, and Tucker were chatting. Sam got mad at Danny and Tucker. She was headed over to Danny's house so they could make out.

GhostBoy505- Wow Sam. I didn't know you could hold your breath that long.

GothicAngel323- I'm just full of surprises. We should do that again sometime.

GhostBoy505- Yes we should. I especially liked when you let me touch your boobs.

GothicAngel323- Danny! We're never making out again.

GhostBoy505- Sam, you know I didn't mean it. I love you. Babe, I'm sorry.

TechnoGeek707- Dude, you're screwed.

GhostBoy505- Shut it Tuck.

JazzyPants141- Danny what did you say to Sam? She's so mad at you.

GhostBoy505- I just said that I liked making out with her and that we should do it again. I may have also said I liked touching her boobs.

JazzyPants141- Danny as much as I love you, you're a real ass sometimes. Sam's crying to me saying that you only love her for her body.

GhostBoy505- What! That's not true. I love her for her. She's amazing, smart, funny, and independent. I love you, Sam. You know I was joking.

GothicAngel323- You really mean that?

GhostBoy505- Of course I do. You're my Gothic Princess, Sam. You mean more to me than anything else in the world. I would never hurt you and you know that. After what happened last time, I don't know what I'd do if I hurt you like that, again.

GothicAngel323- Oh Danny. I love you more than anything in the world. I know you were joking. And trust me, you could never hurt me. Remember, sticks and stones will break my bones but words will never hurt me. I love you, Danny. By the way, my parents and grandma are out of town for awhile so I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house and spend the night.

GhostBoy505- I'll be over soon. See you soon Sammy.

JazzyPants141- Danny did you forget that you're grounded?

GhostBoy505- Crap, I totally forgot. I'm sorry Sam. I can't come over. I really wish I could.

GothicAngel323- It's okay Danny. I'll come to your place.

GhostBoy505- No can do Sam. My parents said no visitors.

GothicAngel323- Well then I'll come over and say I'm visiting Jazz.

GhostBoy505- Okay, see you soon Sammy. I love you.

GothicAngel323- See you soon, Danny. I love you too.

GhostMom131- Daniel James Fenton get off the computer this instant! You're grounded. No electronics, no friends, and no ghost fighting for the next three weeks. I'm sorry Sam but you can't come over. Not even to see Jazz. You can see Danny at school. Goodnight Sam.

GhostBoy505- Mom, you can't do that! Sam's my girlfriend.

GhostMom131- I'm your mother. You're seventeen. You will do as I say.

GothicAngel323- Danny don't worry. I'll see you at school tomorrow. I love you.

GhostBoy505- I love you, too Sam. See you at school tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. I was busy with my other stories and with work. I'm probably not going to be able to update tomorrow night because I'm starting school tomorrow. Anyway, I hope you read and review. If I have no homework tomorrow night then I will try and update. In the meantime please read my story The Life and Times of Lea Fenton. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm still in the process of talking to Butch about buying the rights to the show. Hey a letter. *Opens the letter* Damn it! Butch says he's not going to sell me the rights to Danny Phantom. At least I still have my fanfictions. Anyway, read and review please. Thanks a bunch. **

Danny Phantom Chats 2

Chat # 8

Previously on Danny Phantom Chats 2: Danny's mom kicked Danny off the computer because he was grounded. Sam was mad at Danny for saying he liked touching her ass and boobs when they made out.

GhostBoy505- I wish you weren't sick Sam.

GothicAngel323- I wish I wasn't sick either. Excuse me while I go throw up the last of my sanity.

GhostBoy505- Your mom have the entire staff of Amity General Hospital in your room again?

GothicAngel323- Yes and they're driving me nuts. I fucking hate it. And I just barfed up pancakes. I don't even remember eating pancakes! I must be sicker than I thought.

GhostBoy505- You want me to get rid of them for you?

GothicAngel323- Yes please. I don't mean to sound needy or anything.

GhostBoy505- Okay. I'll be right over babe. I'm just going to grab a Fenton Thermos and the Fenton Fisher.

GothicAngel323- Why are you bringing the Fenton Thermos and the Fenton Fisher?

GhostBoy505- Just in case there is a ghost attack. I also put a bottle of medicine in the Fenton Thermos for you. This stuff will make you sleep. Trust me.

GothicAngel323- Danny as nice as that is I can't take any more medication. The doctor's have been giving me a lot of medicine.

GhostBoy505- Okay. I'll leave it at home then. I love you Sammy.

GothicAngel323- I love you too, Danny. My parents and grandma left to go to the Bahamas a few minutes ago. She told the doctors to give her an update on my condition when they get there.

GhostBoy505- I'll be there soon. I just have to make dinner for Jazz. She broke her wrist over the weekend and my parents decided that she couldn't live on her own with a broken wrist, so they forced her to stay with us until her wrist heals.

GothicAngel323- What are you making for her?

GhostBoy505- I'm making her some chicken parmesan with a small Caesar salad.

GothicAngel323- Why can't you do that for me?

GhostBoy505- You know I'd make you dinner any day Sammy. Just tell me what you want and I'll make it for you.

GothicAngel323- Can you make me some vegetarian chili?

GhostBoy505- Sure babe. I'll bring some over for us to share. Oh crap. I have to go. I think the chicken is burning.

GothicAngel323- Okay. See you soon. I love you.

GhostBoy505- Love you too.


End file.
